Evangelion: Children Of Destiny
by Bringer Of Death1
Summary: Nine selected children chosen to pilot nine Evangelions. Each of them has unique powers that will help the children face the angels that threaten humanity. But to survive the war againts the angels each children must face the battle inside them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to GANIX and so does its concepts, plot and characters. The company has the 

rights to use Evagelion as they please but as for me I write this story out of fun and nothing more.

_Author's notes: Nine children, nine EVAs and each of them has it's own powers and elements. What destiny awaits them? Read on to find out._

**Spoiler warning** :_ Some scenes in this fanfic are repeated from the Evangelion series. If you did not watch _

_Evangelion yet and don't like spoilers I advise you not to read this fanfic. If you are just bored out of your mind then continue._

_You have been warned !_

_Ok guys this is my very first Evangelion fic and there are a few OOC here for some of the characters especially Shinji in this story so please bear with me._

_This first chapter is about Shinji's first time in NERV and there is an interesting conversation between him and his father. The story will be an A/U after _

_chapter 5._

_Oh and last but not least do not bother with the angel names at all for I have renamed them since this story is supposed to be an A/U._

Chapter 1: Where it all began 

Shinji sat on the train seat listening to his S-DAT player his head bowed, staring at the floor. The music was loud enough to drown out 

other noises inside the train . Occasionally a few pass passengers will stare at him when they enter the coach and sat beside him wondering 

why is this teenage boy traveling inside the train alone towards a city that is going to be deserted. He ignored them just as he ignored other 

things that is happening outside his thoughts other than his music.

The train traveled on and after several stops between stations the coach he was in was began to get deserted . 

Shinji wasn't bothered by this, he liked to be alone for being among the crowd always disturbed him.

The train rocked silently, swaying to the musical beat in Shinji's S-DAT player. At first he thought it was funny because he imagined 

that the train was dancing to his music. After half an hour of constant rocking motion of the train he lost all interest in his imagination. 

Staring out of one of the windows he sighted, ' How much longer before I get there ? ' he said to himself. He had already been riding for the past 

4 hours in the train and his legs are becoming numb

from the long hours of sitting down . After a few moments gazing out of the window Shinji heard a chime on the train speakers indicating 

that there was an announcement to be made, 

" The train will come to a stop at the last station. Passengers are reminded to get ready to leave the train.

Make sure you had checked to see if all of your belongings are packed. Thank you " said the announcer . 

" Finally," he breathed a sigh of relief, grabbing his duffle bag that he placed below his seat Shinji stood up and walked towards the train 

doors waiting for the train to come to a complete stop. As soon as the train stopped beside the platform it doors hissed open and Shinji 

stepped outside looking around at an empty station. " Some welcome, " he muttered for he expected someone to be here for him to pick 

him up. Apparently the person was late and since there was no one here Shinji decided to walk to one of the phone booths located outside 

the small station. A gust of wind swept up to his face forcing 

Shinji to turn his head and shut his eyes to avoid the dust from getting into them. He blinked and his eye caught a sign that hung above 

the main entrance of the station.' Welcome to Tokyo-3 ' it said.

' Due to an emergency crisis all lines are currently unavailable. ' said the phone operator. 

"Sigh! It is no use, my call can't get through," said Shinji and hung up the phone. 

Looking at his watch he sighed again, it was getting late and the person who was supposed to meet him was missing. 

' Guess I better hot foot to a shelter, ' he said arranging his duffle bag to a comfortable position and started to make his way towards a shelter.

He haven't gotten far from the phone booths when suddenly the ground shook violently then it was followed by sounds of explosions and gunfire.

Shinji was forced to spread out his arms to regain balance or risk falling on his bum. 

" What the -? What's happening ? " he said frighteningly looking around. After a few seconds Shinji could make out faint humming noises coming 

from the air behind him. He turned towards the source and saw just a few blocks away a few air ships with the UN sign painted on their tails were 

firing their weapons non-stop at a giant hulking humanoid. ' An angel! ' Shinji gasped in shock .

The atmosphere of the battle field was filled with bullets raining from the air ships but the angel still continued walking on, oblivious to the carnage. 

The angel had 4 arms and at the end of each arm were 4 clawed fingers. It had two faces located in the middle of it's chest which is able to rotate 

360 degrees giving it an awkward look. The sight make Shinji cringe, to him the angel appearance was an abomination. It was hideous to behold. 

There was something about it that doesn't seem right for heads that rotate like that defied the laws of nature itself. At the center of is abdomen is a very 

large red orb that gave of an eerie red glow. Suddenly one of the air ships that attacked the angel decided to launched a huge bombard missile at it. 

Sensing the danger the angel held out one of it's hands letting the missile smashed right into its palm crumpling its nose flat before it exploded releasing

a cloud of smoke around the angel. When the smoke cleared the angel was still standing - unhurt.

With it's free hand it conjured a beam in its palm and shot the airship that fired the missile from the air. The single ray of 

devastating energy was enough to bring the ship down. ' Oh shit,' said Shinji with his eyes wide as he saw the ship came crashing down towards him.

He quickly turned and ran with all his might trying to get away from the place as far as possible.

The air ship hit the ground and burned for a few seconds before it exploded into little scraps of metal.

The shockwave threw Shinji a few meters forward into the air before he tumbled down to the ground before he could distant himself from the crash site.

' Ugh!' he groaned, lying eagle spread on the open road for a few moments before he forced himself to sit up. Shaking his head groggily he 

checked to see if there are any broken bones on his body. Finding none he picked himself up and that's when he suddenly noticed the area before 

him on the ground suddenly went dark. 

A sense of dread filled him as he saw the giant shadow that covered the area, ' Oh, shit, ' he said slowly turning behind staring at the sight above him. 

The angel loomed behind him like a menacing giant but luckily its attention was on the few air ships that remained. 

It flailed its arms about swatting the airships like someone annoyingly swat houseflies that swarmed around him. Its attack was not in vain for it managed 

to slap another airship that failed to dodge its blows. Shinji just stood there looking up at the angel dumb folded too scared to move to move a muscle.

But before he could even shout or run one of the angel's foot came down and landed right beside him as it stepped forward making a loud booming

sound that shook the ground and then after a few moments it lifted as it took another step. 

Shinji stared at the spot in shock blinking uncomprehendingly. If he had been exactly on that spot he would be squashed like a pancake.

' I got to get out of here! ' his mind cried out desperately. He was just about to run and hide down at an alleyway when something came screeching

behind him. Turning around he saw a young women somewhere in her mid twenties inside a blue Renault. Reaching over to the passenger's door

from the drivers seat she pushed it open. Shinji saw that she had long lavander hair flowed down to her shoulders as she did so and brown eyes 

that sparkle with life. She was wearing a red leather jacket over a black shirt with a black leather skirt to match and on he left breast of her jacket 

the symbol of NERV was sewed on it.

" Get In ! " she shouted to him. Without hesitating he dove into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. He didn't have to worry if she

was a stranger for Shinji knew that women for she was the person who was supposed to meet him at the station. The women had sent him pictures of

herself prior to their meeting date so it took him a second to recognize her. The woman slammed her foot onto the clutch and sped away from the angel.

"You're late! " Shinji complained to the women in red as he checked behind him over the car seat.

He saw that they were getting further and further away angel. " Sorry, traffic problems, " she muttered, never taking her eyes off the wheel. 

" Due to the angel attack the whole city is in chaos before we are able to get civilians into shelters. The sudden attack send a wave of panic 

among the people making them flee helter-skelter in their cars and jamming the roads, " she continued . She didn't need to talk long for after a 

few moments from their getaway there was a loud crashing sound and Shinji saw a metal pillar fall 

across the road a few meters in front of them blocking their path when the angel's beam misfired while attacking the airships.

The women slammed her foot at the breaks and the car screeched to a halt. Shinji felt himself thrown forward but luckily he was

buckled up so he didn't get thrown out of the car. ' Shit!' she swore at the debris before them.

' Is there anyway out of this street? ' asked Shinji. ' I'm afraid not, ' she frowned then after a few seconds of hesitation she smiled evilly, 

her eyes suddenly light up with enthusiasm. ' Hang on tight! ' she said and swerved the car around 360 degrees and start driving 

full speed towards the angel. ' WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY?!' Shinji yelled at the woman. His stomach was beginning to 

churn from the motion sickness.' Don't worry,' she said reassuringly, ' I'm only driving under it not at it since this is the only other wa-,' she explained. 

" YAAAAA!!" cried Shinji in fright before she could finish. She snapped her head back and saw an angel's foot 

coming down towards them. She pulled at the wheel just in time and the car swerved out of the way speeding off down the street again. 

Shinji felt his heart leaped up to his throat as he sat there at the car seat in fright clutching at the arm rest so hard until his fingers turned white. 

" Hey don't spoil my car, " the woman frowned at him as she noticed Shinji had clutched the car so hard that it is enough to leave finger marks. 

It took him a few moments to snap out from the shock of just nearly being squashed by an angel again then slowly loosened his hold on the arm rest. 

His eyes contorted in anger and he turned his head sharply to the woman, " You got us nearly killed! If you haven't been driving so dangerously

I would not have to hold your car's arm rest so tightly out of fright, " he growled breathing heavily. The woman's glared back at Shinji angrily 

for a moment then her expression slowly changed to a smile then she burst out laughing. This made Shinji even angrier, " What's so funny?" he asked. 

"S-sorry i- its just that you look so c-cute when you are angry," she said between laughs.

This made him blush but before he could say anything else the woman stopped the car. Wondering if he had reached his destination 

Shinji looked around the surrounding area and noticed that they were on a small hill by the road side. " Why are we stopping? " he asked.

" Oh, just to watch the angel battle from here, " said the women taking out her binoculars from the car compartment beside her. 

" By the way the name is Misato Katsuragi. But you can just call me Misato, " she smiled. 

****

Commander Ikari stood at the command bridge observing the battle of UN forces against the angel on the big central 

screen that stood in the middle of the command bridge, his dark tinted glasses reflected the light coming from the screen. 

Behind him were three generals from the JSSDF ( The Japanese Special Defense Force ) seated at the command desk and were 

issuing orders through the communication lines . The generals where here to inspect the Tokyo-3's NERV Central facilities. Their inspection was cut 

short when the alarms bleared suddenly throughout the NERV base as the angel decided to attack the city. The commander had offered them

the means to use these facilities to aid them in marshalling their forces. 

After a brief use of some of the facilities in operation and observing NERV staff handle themselves in the state of emergency

the generals find the whole inspection a satisfactory and Gendo bowed in honor when he heard their comments. 

Using the latest state of the art technology NERV Center is equipped with sensors that enable the base to detect any disturbances.

Their uplink to UN's satellites in the orbit on earth enables them to monitor these disturbances occurring around the globe. Disturbances 

such as Electro Magnatic Pulse, high frequency radio waves and AT fields or Absolute Terror Fields that were generated from the angels. 

The A.T fields called in short act as some sort of shield that protects the angels from conventional weapons and remain invisible to the 

naked eye unless they are manipulated or touched in any way. NERV Central also houses 3 super computers which are Balthazar, Casper & Melcher. 

These super computers run in an operating system called the MAGI and used as assistance in research, tactical planning, decision making and 

assessments of NERV. 

An un-penetrative fortress NERV headquarters is located about 200 meters below in the earth and covered with more than 20 large metal shield

plates of steel. is able to withstand any angel attack. Inside the underground base is made up of living quarters of the staff, 

research facilities, recreational facilities and power generators. Steel corridors that connected these facilities branched out like maze in 

a labyrinth from NERV central. The base's surface is well protected, surrounded by turrets and surface-to-air missiles that fires at 

any threat within range. Even the corridors of NERV were littered with security camera's and sentry guns which makes any base infiltration 

nearly impossible. Just below the fortress is the Geo-font, the hollowed part of Earth which measured 10km in a diameter, located 600 meters below. 

The Geo-font is an area where high rise buildings could hide underground during the angle attack.

The three generals now sat at their seats in shock after receiving news from the battle. Their mood was grim their hopes were dwindling.

" Our whole tank battalion is destroyed! " cried General Honjo slamming his fist on the table as he saw tank scraps and turrets that littered around the

shores of Tokyo-3 from the visual feedback he received. " Not even our air force is able to stop the angel let alone do any damage to it, " said Izuki 

running his fingers through his hair in frustration. His recent comment had made their mood gloomier. 

" Our last resort is to drop an N2 mine (non-nuclear mine) on it," sighed General Nogi rubbing his head to ease blood circulation. 

The old general was already having a rough day for he didn't expect so much loss from one angel attack." Are the civilians evacuated from the area? " he asked 

after he felt the dizziness from his head disappeared.

" Yes, I have just received a confirmation from our forces that the area is clear, " confirmed General Izuki. 

" Good. Ask all forces to pull back and stay out of range," said General Nogi.

****

" That's strange, " said Misato staring into her binoculars, her head pop out at the passengers seat window . 

" Why are the UN airships pulling back? " she said to herself leaning out further for a closer look. A horrible thought struck her " Get down! " she yelled 

pushing Shinji down to the car floor and covering him with her body. Suddenly a bright light filled the area then after a few seconds a tremendous 

shockwave threw the car to it's side shattering its side windows a moment soon a wave of heat could be felt around the car. It was so hot that Shinji 

thought that he was going to be roasted alive.Quickly as it came the heat soon dissipated leaving everything quite.

When all was safe Misato poked her head out of the passengers window and Shinji followed suit.

He gaped at the sight for he couldn't believe what he saw and stared in horror , the whole area was charred and blanked from the blast. 

His gaze went to the place where the angel last stood and he saw a mushroom cloud formed in the air. Dust billowed about forcing Shinji to cover his nose 

or risk being choked. He look at Misato questioningly and she noticing the look on Shinji's face answered, " It was an N2-mine.Probably the UN forces

last resort to destroy the angel, ".

" Did it work? " Shinji asked.

"No I don't think so not judging by the AT-field protecting the angel it will only managed to stun it ," she said following his gaze after a few moments 

she turned towards him." Are you alright?" she asked in a worried tone. 

" Yes, except for having dirt all over my body," Shinji replied. 

" Well since you're not injured why don't you help me push the car back on it's wheels, " she added smiling at Shinji. Shinji didn't argue for he wanted 

to get a good distance away from the angel as soon as possible.

****

From the NERV command bridge Gendo stared at the screen, he saw the mushroom cloud forming where the angel stood when the generals ordered 

an N2 mine to be dropped. Then the screen went blank and so did the sensors because of the static interference.

" Ha! We did it. Nothing could have survived that, " cried General Hojo in triumph. 

" Looks like you won't have a chance to take a shot at it, " said General Izuki smiling reassuringly at Gendo. The commander said nothing but continued to 

stare at the screen, he had a hunch that the angel was still alive. " Standby for sensor restoration, " said one of the bridge crew. " Sensors restored, " and the sensor 

screen that monitored angel disturbances beside the visual screen flicked to life.

" Warning! We are receiving the angels signals from the same co-ordinates," cried the bridge crew as waves of red and green shot up in high levels on the

map that displayed the area where the angel stood.

" WHAT?! Restore the visual feedback quickly! " said General Hojo, standing up. 

Isuki was frowning at the sensor display, he couldn't bring himself to believe that the angel was still alive and had survived the N2 mine.

" Visual feed back restored !" and the video on the screen flicked on, " Whaaaa-!!! " cried the three generals in disbelief at the screen. 

The angel was in still one piece but it stopped moving. The only confirmation that it gave that it was still alive was the gills on the sides of its neck flapped 

lazily indicating that it was asleep. 

Gendo smirked at the scene." IT'S A GOD DAMN DEMON!" Hojo pounded his fist on the table. " Even the N2-mine does nothing but stuns it!" sighing he 

slumped back onto his chair defeated.

" Gendo Ikari, " Nogi said in a grave tone and the commander turned to face him, " it seems that we have to admit that our weapons have no effect on the 

angel and from now on this operation is entrusted to you, " .

" But are you sure you can stop these things?" he asked raising an eye brown. " It was what NERV is created for," said Gendo shifting his tinted glasses up. 

" We hope so..," said Nogi and the three of them stood and began to walking towards the bridge's exit. 

" What are you going to do Ikari? Even the UN forces have been exhausted," said Futsuyuki who had just entered the bridge and manage to catch the last 

conversation between the generals and the commander." Unit 00 is still in repairs and our pilot is badly injured, " he added looking at the commander questioningly. 

" I'm going to activate Unit 01 to destroy the angel, " he said flatly. 

" Unit 01? But we don't have a pilot," 

" A spare will be delivered shortly, " said Gendo as he walked to the platform lift that would take him down to the lower levels of NERV.

Futsuyuki was silent for a moment, ' Sometimes I wonder what you are up to my old friend, ' he sighed .

" Sir, what should we do?, " asked one of the bridge crew.

" Put everyone on caution, Security LEVEL 3, " Futsuyuki addressed the crew. 

" Ryokai! " they said in unison. 

****

Misato drove straight into one of the underground tunnels that leads to one of the underground train stations that will 

transport them directly to NERV. From there she drove her car into one of the freight trains that she had called NERV base to get it ready for her. 

She shut off the engine and reclined her seat staring at the car ceiling. " So what is NERV? " asked Shinji trying to start a conversation. 

" Well NERV is a secret organization that is supported by the UN to protect mankind from the angels, " said Misato not taking her eyes off the ceiling. 

" Is that all? " he asked. " Well no, besides protecting mankind NERV is also a research center of all 

things alien like the biological structure of the angels. Speaking of NERV here is something that can explain it better than me, " she said tossing Shinji a 

NERV manual from the back seat.Shinji caught hold of it. Examining the book he saw the symbol of NERV decorated at the center of the cover and below

it the words ' For Your Eyes Only ' were printed. " I was hoping to get more answers from you since you're the Major at NERV, " said Shinji putting the

book on his lap. Misato sweat dropped, " Er... um.., " she hesitated her brain searching for words to explain. " Well? " said Shinji impatiently.

" Oh, alright," she snapped.

" I'm just new over there six months ago to be exact " , she was so embarrassed that she stared at the floor twirling her hair with her finger. 

" That was quick considering your rank as Major," he said.

" Yeah I know, " Misato agreed, " But I had once served in the army before I got this job and I held quite a high rank as a captain. I guess I was one 

of the early birds to work at NERV I got the position as Major after 4 months of working there, " she said then suddenly stopped as something 

caught her eye behind him.

She smiled and motioned for Shinji to look behind him.

He turned around and stared at the unbelievable sight. It was an underground city in a huge cavern littered with sky scrapers and buildings. 

The only thing odd about this city is that it is located on the roof of the cavern. 

The skyscrapers look like stalactites that rained down to touch the cavern floor. Since the city was underground the area supposed to be dark 

and eerie but the cavern was brightly lit by city lights turning the dark underground cavern to day. Down below the city there was an underground lake which 

gave off a gold glittering color as the city lights played on it's surface. The lake was surrounded by a large collection of plant life that flourished from the 

brightly lit city. Shinji could see pine trees and undergrowth covering every inch of soil that is available." SUGOI! " he cried, 

" Is this the Geo-Front ? " he asked Misato never taking his eyes off from the view.

" Yes, it is. The city that is built like a fortress to withstand any angel attack and mankind's last hope," she said looking out of 

her car window, a glow of admiration in here eyes.

**** 

" Heeeh," sighed Misato in frustration looking at the map of NERV held in her hand. " After six months of working here I still

can't find my way around, " she said turning the map over and over to see if those positions would match the surrounding area she was currently in. 

Their welcome to NERV was short, no greetings just security clearance check. Misato had asked Shinji for his ID card NERV gave him when she 

drove near the gates. Rummaging in his duffle bag he handed it to her and showed it to the guard along with hers. The guard saluted and opened the

gates to let them in. When they pass the first steel doors of NERV they could see that things were not good. The staff were busy rushing to their jobs, 

NERV agents in their black uniforms can be seen walking quickly down the corridors guns in hand and alarm lights blinked red, " Looks like the angel 

is not going to wait for us , " said Misato after they exited the lift that they just took. " Come on!" she said grabbing Shinji's hand and ran, dragging him 

along towards the lower levels of NERV. Shinji didn't object for he himself didn't know where he was 

going as Misato dragged him along the corridors," Let's see , left one, right two, left again then right then straight and 3 lefts, " mumbled Misato trying 

to memorize the way. " Ah here we are ! ", she stopped suddenly in a dimly lit area and she pulled Shinji through the doors guiding him on a wide walkway 

that stretched across the center of a huge chamber.

The doors closed behind them suddenly and everything went dark. " Huh? I can't see a thing. " said Shinji . Then the lights went on. Shinji gasp at the thing 

he saw in front of him, " A giant robot?! " he said in awe. " Yes a giant robot built here in secret. It is called the Evangelion the most powerful weapon made

by man. It is also the last hope for mankind against the angels, " said a voice behind them. Both of them turned to see a woman with blond hair and brown 

eyes standing a few meters before them. She wore a white lab coat and a blue bathing suit underneath, 'Strange' , thought Shinji. 

" Ritsuko! Hi! " greeted Misato. The woman took a few steps forward, " Hello Misato," she nodded then she turned her attention towards 

Shinji. " So this is the young pilot that we had expected today, " said Ritsuko. " What?! what pilot? " said Shinji looking at Ritsuko not comprehending 

for he didn't expect this." You're the pilot we've found for this Evangelion unit or EVA for short," she explained. " Me? Pilot that? " he said in disbelief 

pointing at the purple, red EVA submerged to the neck in pink fluid like water. It grinned menacingly at him and Shinji didn't like it one bit, to him the EVA 

was a hideous monster and it really creep him out . " That's right, " cried a voice from above that rang out through the chamber before Ritsuko can answer. 

Looking up Shinji saw it was a man standing behind the observation deck who had spoken. He recognized the person immediately, 

" Father," he whispered, his eyes narrowing. " Yes, we meet again my son, " he greeted in a hollow voice that never seem to bring any comfort.

" Why did you call me here?" asked Shinji staring at the commander. " To pilot the EVA you see before you, " he answered coldly. 

" So you brought me here to pilot this thing that's all? " Shinji asked to confirm his suspicions he

had already felt since he was riding inside the train after Misato told him that his stepfather was the commander of NERV.

"Yes," said the commander. That last spoken word brought back memories of Shinji's childhood, he saw his mother leaving him together with his father

She said that everything will be alright and she'll be back soon from the research facility that called them for work.

Shinji wasn't sure but his father assured him that he would bring her back safely. He was left under his uncle's care until they return. Shinji waited and 

waited but she didn't come back. He heard reports of an accident that happened at his mothers workplace and he knew something was up for his mother

wouldn't have been so careless for she had promised and Shinji knew that she didn't break her promise. When his father returned he asked what happen to

mother in the research facility but his father couldn't give an answer. In a few days time he left him at the uncles house all alone without any explanation.

' He's using me, ' said Shinji silently, ' using me like my mother,' his fists clenched at the thought. Gendo's lips curled into a smile.

Misato saw tension between the two as they launch themselves into a staring contest. She glanced at Ritsuko who was observing 

the two quietly with interest. Misato fidgeted uncomfortably for their silent battle was like a thunderstorm waiting to be unleashed but no one seemed 

to notice her. The two of them continued to stare at each other and just as it seemed for eternity Shinji was the first to speak, " No!" he said, his voice

was smooth but it had an edge to it. " You will pilot it! Whether you like it or not! " the commander answered in a dangerous tone sensing a protest to his 

authority. Shinji eyes went wide, he never heard his father speak to him like that before and he knew the man meant business even if it was forcing him to do it. 

He hung his head, " Why me?" he asked. " Because there is no one else, " the commander answered. 

Shinji raised his head to look at the commander's eyes. Eyes gave no hints of his emotions, ' I will not let this man use me,' he thought angrily.

" NO!" he shouted and there was silence. Misato's eyes went wide wondering what fate would befall Shinji for disobeying the commander. 

The commander was going to answer this sudden retort when suddenly the was a loud boom and the whole floor shook.

" The angel must have sensed our location," he whispered. Wasting no more time he opened one of the communication channels on the console that stood 

before him, " Futsuyuki," he said." Yes commander?" answered Futsuyuki. " Wake Rei up, " he said flatly. " But commander she's badly injured and she 

hasn't recovered yet," said Futsuyuki. "She's not dead yet isn't she? " Gendo asked. Futsuyuki was silent then he nodded slowly, " As you wish commander, " . 

" Rei, " said Gendo when a channel was opened to Rei, " Hai? " she asked. " It seems that our spare is useless. You will do it again, " he said. 

" Hai, " she answered without hesitation.

After a few moments the doors that lead to the EVA cage slid open. Shinji saw a few medics pushing a ward bed past him. 

On that bed he saw a teenage girl covered with bandages. She had a bandage covered across one of her Rei eyes and another ran across her forehead 

below her cyan colored hair. Her arm was dangling limply 

and it too was bandaged and held by a sling. " Dr. Ritsuko Adjust and tune the EVA's synchronization rate for Rei, " said Gendo. 

" Yes sir, " Ritsuko acknowledged and started shouting orders to her techs. 

" Get the entry plug ready. Release the EVA from its cyro states," her voice echoed through the EVA cage as she yelled her techs. 

Shinji stared at Rei as the medics push her pass by him, then he looked at his father then at Rei again, he pitied her seeing her in this state.

She tried to sit up as she did so her face contorted in pain and she gasping with each slight movement.

' Manipulative bastard! ' his mind shrieked. ' He's using her to make me feel guilty. He doesn't care about her! 

She's injured and barely able stand and still he wants her to go out there and fight - ' his train of thought was lost when suddenly the whole building shook again

BOOM! The sounds of explosions rocked the whole cage violently. Metal debris fell around the walkway forcing everyone to take cover or risk being hit. 

Shinji saw a metal railing making for Rei, the medics had long ran away leaving her helpless. Suddenly he felt himself running towards her, the metal railing was 

coming closer by the second. Shinji dove towards Rei and shove her bed away. He tried to dodge the falling beam himself but found that it was too late and he 

covered his eyes bracing for the end. 

CLANK!... PLOP! 

' Huh?! That sounded funny, ' he thought and open his eyes slowly. On the floor he could see a shadow of a giant hand, looking up he gasped. 

The EVA was shielding him with it's hand from the falling debris . He sat there silently in shock, ' Was that thing supposed to move by itself ? '.

" The EVA moved! " said Ritsuko her eyes staring at the giant hand in awe. " B-but that's impossible! The dummy-plug isn't fully functional yet and there is no pilot... " 

her voice trailed off in confusion. " It broke the right arm restraint, " said a tech when he came running up to examine the EVA. 

Misato poked her head out from cover just as the EVA knocked that metal pillar away then she knew it was protecting Shinji , how and why ? she didn't know but

she was glad it did. Shinji suddenly snapped out of his stunned like state and ran up to Rei who just fell down to the floor while she tried climb out of the bed. 

He held her in his arms to ease her pain and took 

a close look to see if she there was any additional injury during her fall. Then he felt something warm and sticky flowing between his fingers. 

He held one of them up while the other still supported Rei and saw blood, his eyes widened at the sight. 

Shinji clenched his blood stained hand, ' Looks I have no choice. I have to take her place. My father would probably use her until she's dead 

regardless of her condition, '.

Laying her down gently, he stood up with his head held high, " I will pilot it, " he said coldly.

**** 

Shinji found himself inside the entry plug submerged in LCL, the yellow fluid was strangely warm to the skin. The interior of the entry plug was 

dim and he felt like he was in a mothers womb. The feeling didn't ease him for long for he knew what he was going to face out there without any first hand training. 

He thought back at just what had happened and it made him angry. The commander said he was to depart immediately and fight the angel. The order of his 

immediate departure startled him at first then it angered him.' He wants me to die, ' he thought miserably, ' Just like my mother'.' Damn him!,' he cursed under his breath.

The bloodlike smell of the LCL didn't do well to improve his mood and was making him nauseous.

Misato was no better than him for she was furious when heard what the commander had said, " What!? He are sending him out there without any training?! " 

she yelled at Ritsuko demanding an explanation. Both of them were at the command bridge, Ritsuko was in front of the screen which showed the status and 

control options of the EVA.

" Yes," she answered without removing her gaze from the screen.

" Do you know it's like sending a new born kitten out into the fray! We might definitely loose him " she added hoping Ritsuko would talk to the commander about it 

since she held a high regard from the commander. 

" We know the risk that are involved but it is the chance we have to take. NERV's priority is to defend the city from the angels as long as their is a pilot 

available that can sync with his EVA," she told her grimly while keying in a few things at the console. " Do you understand this Major? " she said turning 

towards Misato. " Yes but I don't like it," she said crossing her arms. Ritsuko laid a hand on Misato's shoulder," Like it or not there is no choice for us. 

This is war and when in a state of emergency we need to do everything we can to win even it means sacrificing someone, " .

Misato said nothing but nodded solemnly then she took her position just behind the bridge crew and waited.

" What's the synchronization rate ? " asked Ritsuko to her assistant, Maya Ibuki who was seated in front of her . 

" It is at 58.8%, " she said. " Wow that good? " Ritsuko gawked at the display. 

" Are all signal nodes connected ? " 

" Yes all nodes are connected and fully functional, " said Maya.

" Good," then she nodded to Misato.

" Give me all stats of the target," she ordered the bridge crew. " Target confirmed, code name Azazel , heading at sector 5, launch pad 08, " said Makoto.

" Right, load EVA at launch pad 08, " she cried. 

" Releasing body restraints, "

" Releasing left arm restraints, "

" Releasing right arm restraints,"

" Moving EVA to launch pad 08,"

" EVA in position, " 

" Launch pad tunnel all clear, "

" Launch EVA!" cried Misato to the bridge crew.

" Launching! "

The platform carrying Unit 01 shot up like a rocket through the shaft that was taking it to the surface. Shinji felt himself thrown back from the force and 

the experience was far from comfortable. The platform jerked into a halt once it reached the surface of Tokyo-3. 

" Evangelion, Unit-01, Lift Off! " cried Misato as the shoulder restraints snapped loose. Shinji felt the EVA lurch forward after loosing the restraints.

" Ok Shinji just concentrate in walking, " said Ritsuko through an open channel. The main visual screen of the command bridge flicked to life and showed 

Unit-01 standing inside the 

EVA-lift.

" Ok," he replied. The EVA took a step forward. 

" It walked! " said Ritsuko gawking at the visual feedback screen with an occasional 'oooh' coming from the bridge crew.

' Hey this isn't so bad, ' said Shinji as he thought of putting one foot in front of the other.

' Whoaaa!' CRASH! The EVA fell head first on the road when Shinji lost his footing. 

" Shinji are you all right? " asked Misato. " I- I guess so," he said groaning.

" Get up quickly! Azazel is just above you! " cried Misato franticly. 

Shinji was in a state of panic. His mind felt numb and stared at the angel which loomed before him. 

Reaching down with a hand Azazel grabbed Unit-01's head and lifted the whole EVA up above it's shoulder. With it's other free hand started to pull the 

EVA's arm apart.

" Arrghh!" screamed Shinji in pain clutching his left arm.

" Shinji relax it's not your left arm. You're just receiving the neural feedback, " Ritsuko explained, her voice a little uneasy for she didn't expect this to happen.

" What is happening to the EVA's defense system ? " she asked Maya who was monitoring the EVA's status at her console.

" It's not responding!" she cried typing franticly at the console.

" The signal node's are loosing their sync with the pilot !" added Hyuga in panic.

" What?! Have we just lost -" CRACK! 

There was a bone crunching sound as Azazel crushed Unit-01's arm. Shinji screams could be heard through the communication channel .

" Signal nodes in the left arm are destroyed!" cried Maya.

" The internal structure has crumbled. The arm is useless, " cried Makoto .

" Damn! " Ristuko swore. 

" Shinji! Dodge! " cried Misato running forward to the command screen as Azazel conjured a beam of light on it's palm that was holding Unit-01's head.

The angels shots hammered through the EVA's eyes, Shinji saw it cracking as he clutched his right eye in pain.

" The amour can't take much of those any more! " cried Ritsuko.

Her last sentence proved true as the angel's fire shot through the EVA's head with it's charged up blast. The force pushed Unit-01 backwards and it 

slammed with it's back against one of the 

buildings of Tokyo-3 . It's head hung limply and red fluid sprayed out of it's eyes as the EVA shut down. " Shinji ! " cried Misato , " SHINJI RESPOND! " 

" Synchronization rate 42.1 % and dropping, " cried Maya.

" Sync nodes area disconnecting! We're losing him, "

Misato clenched her fist, " Eject the plug! " she cried staring at the screen helplessly. 

" I can't the EVA is not receiving the command signal! " 

" Dispatch the rescue team immediately !, " she yelled , ' Please hold on Shinji! ' she prayed. 

Shinji sat at the plug's seat, pain searing through his head. His EVA's arm was useless and his eye hurt. ' Am I going to die like this?' he asked himself.

Azazel sensing weakness was coming forward slowly towards him taking its time mockingly at Shinji for his inability to fight it. ' So this is the end, ' he sighted, 

barely conscious from the pain. Slowly his eyes fluttered shut and he found himself in the sub-consciousness of his mind. What he saw were flashes of light 

revealing past memories from his childhood. Then an image of his father appeared before him suddenly. He stood there cold and demanding but soon lips curled 

up into a sneer.' Just like your mother, she had failed herself and she died. Now I see that your fate leads to hers, ' the image of his step father glared at him. His eyes 

bore no emotion but there was a mocking tone in his voice. 

' No -' Shinji chocked.

' She died while carrying out my orders and you will join her soon too, ' and his step father laughed.

' NOOOOO!! I WILL NOT DIE ! ' he cried furiously. 

' I WILL NOT DIE! ' he ranted and rage filled him.

" I'm receiving a signal from the EVA, " said Maya her eyes wide.

" What?! " cried Ritsuko and she shoved Maya aside to take a better look at the screen. Before she could comprehend on what is going on a loud roar 

could be heard through the bridge that startled everyone. The whole crew stared at the command screen unable to believe what they had seen.

Unit -01 roared again louder one of it's undamaged eyes blazing red. 

Grunting it charged towards Azazel and rammed at the angel using it's shoulder. The angel was thrown back a few hundred meters and crashed among a

cluster of buildings.

" Synchronization rate is 98.8 % and climbing ! " cried Ritsuko shock. 

The crew stood watching the screen as the EVA pounced on the recovering Azazel that was still on the ground.

The angel grabbed hold of the EVA's right hand and the other was holding Unit 01 at bay at the shoulder. With the other two hands free it punched 

Unit-01 on the face. 

The EVA snapped at them and managed to grab hold of it with one in it's teeth. Azazel strained to pull it's hand away from the EVA's vice like bite.

CRUNCH!..... RIP!

Unit 01 tore away the angel's hand and Azazel roared in pain. Using it's other three hands it pushed Unit-01 away on the chest giving it some distance 

between them. Unit 01 chewed at the mangled stump in it's jaws and swallowed it.

Everyone at the command bridge stared in horror as they saw the EVA eating the angel's hand.

Ritsuko's eyes showed a glow of pride like an owner that it's proud of it's pet. Misato stared at her in disgust when her attention was turned towards the doctor.

But before she could comment on anything she was cut short when Unit- 01 let out another blood curling roar and charged towards Azazel.

The EVA ran forward but found itself slammed against a barrier with hexagonal cells. 

" The Angel is generating an AT field! The EVA can't get through! " cried Maya reading the data displayed on her screen.

But that didn't hold the EVA at bay for long for it did an unexpected thing. 

The EVA looked at it's broken hand then clenching it's fist the arm regenerated and started to pull the barrier apart with both hands. 

" The EVA is neutralizing the field!" said Maya in a shocked tone at the monitoring screen before her as both measurement waves went parallel to each other.

" No not neutralizing it. The EVA is eroding it, " said Ritsuko staring at the EVA proudly.

Just then Unit-01 had ripped open the AT field barrier and resumed charging at Azazel. Lost in concentration from generating the AT field the angel had no 

time to dodge and found itself on the ground again when Unit 01 leaped on its head and stated pummeling the angel's orb. The orb cracked as Unit-01 rammed 

it's fist on it again and again. The angel knew that it was fighting a loosing battle and it was going to die, Azazel in it's last desperate attempt slipped from 

underneath Unit-01 and jumped and grabbed its head rolling into a ball.

" It's going to self destruct!" cried Misato who knew too well what's going to happen next.

Suddenly a bright white light filled the screen and there was the sound of a huge explosion that decimated the area. The ground shook from the shockwave. 

Everyone was forced to cover their eyes from the bright light that came from the visual screen or risk being blinded. 

When it dimmed, Misato saw the visual screen was filled with smoke. In a moment everyone gasped when a silhouette of a walking behemoth suddenly came 

forward through the smoke." It's that the EVA 's -" , " .. true form, " Ritsuko helped Misato to finish.

After taking a few more steps the EVA slumped lifelessly and it's face amour fell of to the ground. Everyone except Ritsuko grimaced at the sight. 

' It's a monster! ' cried Misato silently.

Far above the command bridge, Gendo lips curled into a smile when he saw the carnage before him. His assistant commander Futsuyuki stood silently 

beside him. " Was that your plan commander? " Futsuyuki asked coming to step beside Gendo. " Yes it is for I have predicted it, " said the commander his 

smile still painted on his face." We have already won as expected, " said Futsuyuki, it was a statement not a question.

" Yes, " said Gendo confirming the statement. " Our plains are coming to fit and soon we shall have everything in our grasp, " 

he added making a grasping motion with his fingers, like he was grabbing a delicious grapefruit.

~~ End Of Chapter 1 ~~

To be continued...

_AN: Well this concludes the end of chapter one. Send me your reviews if you have time. Oh and if there is anything wrong with the story please_

_e-mail me at doom_genesis_the_arrival@hotmail.com .Flames are also acceptable but please make sure you make them clear. Thank You ^_^_

_If you enjoy reading the story I enjoy writing it._

_Until next time. _


	2. Home, School & Disaster

Chapter 2: Home, School and Disaster

Darkness... everywhere and everything was in pitch black to Shinji. No matter where he looked there was nothing but total darkness.

And he found himself running, running away from the darkness. Then he stopped his clasped his hands on his knees breathing heavily for he was too

tired to go on. Suddenly something made a noise behind him. Turning he saw Unit-01 grinning menacingly at him, its eyes glowed red. Shinji noticed that 

the EVA was in bad shape like it was during the angel attack.

It's face amour dangled loosely on its head. Shinji gasped as the EVA took a step forward towards him. He backed away and the EVA took another step

towards him again. He tried to back away again but loose his footing and fell on his rump. The EVA stood before Shinji glowering down at him, 

" Go away! " he shouted but the EVA didn't move. Then there was crash as the face amour fell to the ground beside Shinji's feet. Looking up he saw the

hideous form of the EVA's face . The face had no eyes. Then he noticed something underneath the skin moving at the place where the eyes should be, the 

skin began to bulge and move then two green eyes emerged. Blinking once the eyes focused at Shinji on the floor. Shinji stared at the eyes and the eyes 

stared back at him. Shinji's screams could be heard through the darkness.

Shinji woke up with a start, sweat beaded down on his forehead. Looking around frighteningly it took him a few moments for his brain to register

where he was and his shoulders sagged when he saw that there is no Unit-01. He placed his palms on his face, ' It was a dream,' he shuddered and rubbed

his eyes to shake the sleepiness away. Looking down onto his lap he then noticed that he was dressed in a hospital gown. Glancing around the room again he

saw some food laid on the table beside his bed. Feeling a bit hungry Shinji slowly picked up the food on the tray and started eating. It's not that good and it's not 

that bad either, hospital food wasn't always that delicious and eating the food gave him something to do other than just sit around doing nothing. Just then the door 

to his room opened and a nurse came in to check on him. " Oh you're already up I see and eating too. A good sign, " she smiled at him. She went up to him and 

took his temperature. She then proceed to examine him, seeing everything is alright she said goodbye and left. After a few moments of peace Misato came in, 

" Shinji! " she cried and ran forward and hugged him. Shinji was stunned by the sudden move and was caught 

speechless for he hadn't been hug like that from anyone before except his mother. He had forgotten how it felt like since it was a long time ago. 

" I'm - Ok, " he said to Misato. She then loosen her hug from him and looked into his eyes." Don't you ever do that again, " she said putting her hand on his shoulder. 

The statement confused Shinji but he just nodded. " The doctor told me that you had not taken any injures so you can leave NERV's hospital now," she explained 

handling him some clothes to change and his duffle bag.

" Don't worry about signing the discharge forms I've already taken care of it, " she added as he got of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. 

**** 

" You're letting him live alone? " said Misato in shock at Futsuyuki. They were in his office discussing about Shinji's welfare.

" Yes, his unit would be located at level 6, in NERV's staff quarters," said Futsuyuki then he turn his attention to Shinji.

" What about his father? " said Misato.

" I'm afraid his step father couldn't let Shinji live with him due to some circumstances that cannot be avoided and his busy schedule," said Futsuyuki, he knew of course

that Gendo would not choose to accept his son into his living quarters. The reasons were already given to the lavender haired operations director who was standing in 

attention before his desk.

And both of those reasons were true and it was hard to be believed by most people other than some of the NERV's staff who knew the commander well, would

forsake his son to his duties. To the top ranking officials in NERV this is a sign that Gendo had already withdrawn himself from his family.

" Is that so? " said Misato in an annoyed tone. She had already had enough of Gendo's cold attitude towards Shinji.

" I'm afraid it is, " said Futsuyuki sadly.

" But I don't think he would mind. Would you Shinji? " asked Futsuyuki to Shinji who stood quietly through the whole conversation .

" No, I don't mind," said Shinji but Misato looked at him unsure. 

" Are you sure? " she asked. 

" Yes, I've always lived alone so it wouldn't be a problem," he said in a voice that is barely a whisper.

Misato regarded Shinji for a moment examining his facial expression. His face was dull and showed nothing, his mouth was spread in a thin line but 

she didn't take notice of this. She was looking into his eyes. She noticed that it lacked the sparkle of life in most teenagers of today, then 

she had her answer.' Nah, I don't think so Shinji. You may be a pilot but you're not superman, ' she said silently. 

Turning to Futsuyuki she spoke, " I will take full responsibility of him. I will be his legal guardian,". 

Futsuyuki nodded, " Okay Captian. I'll hand you over the documents that you need to sign to claim your guardianship over Shinji, dismissed,".

Misato saluted a smile beaming on her face. She was going to be a guardian and the thought excited her.

Shinji didn't say anything but still stayed silent.

" So I told the assistant commander I would take the responsibility of taking care of him," said Misato over the phone to Ritsuko .

She was leaning against one of the phone booths located in NERV central. If one should notice now that NERV's corridors were not thoroughly empty for

in every corner there is a chance that a person might come across an access terminal, pictorial screen displays or the occasional security camera other than 

phone booths. Ritsuko had told Misato that she wanted her to report where Shinji would stay since Misato was responsible for the welfare of all pilots in 

NERV and she also wanted to know so she can call on him if she needed to conduct some synchronization test or when she needed him in case of an

emergency. " Are you sure it is wise? " Ritsuko asked, the tone in her voice told Misato that this wasn't a good idea at all. 

" Yes, he'll be fine once I get him prep and ready," said Misato confidently.

" I hope so because you barely seem to be able to take care of yourself," said Ritsuko recalling that she had once visited the Major's apartment.

It wasn't a pleasant sight to her. After her first visit Ritsuko made sure she brought a small insect repellent along just in case she got attacked by some unwelcome

visitors in the Katsuragi residence. 

"Oh? Nah, we can manage just fine," scoffed Misato.

" And once he puts his trust on me and opens up a little then I can make the moves on him," she added seductively, playing with her long time friend since collage.

She knew that Ritsuko used to laugh at these jokes along with her especially when she tried to nettle some guys in collage when they attended parties or 

gatherings. Although Ritsuko is not a party type person she will usually tag along with Misato if she wasn't busy with her collage work.

Unfortunately Ritsuko was in no mood for such jokes today . " WHAT?!" yelled Ritsuko over the phone. 

" HOW CAN YOU THINK OF SUCH A THING! YOU'RE BAD LIKE THE REST OF THEM!" 

" Aiiii," said Misato pulling away the receiver an arms length away from her ear. She could fill it ringing from the yell that Ritsuko gave her.

" I was only joking! I'm not planning to do anything! You don't have to shout so loud! " she complained as Ritsuko still continued to yell at her.

****

Misato drove in her blue Renault with Shinji sitting at the passenger seat towards her apartment. She glanced at him for he was unusually quite at

the moment,' Guess that he has been through a lot. His father didn't welcome him for his return and he got nearly killed on his first battle,' she thought sadly.

' I know! I bet this would cheer him up, ' her face brightening up suddenly.

" When we get home we are going to throw a party! " said Misato suddenly grinning at Shinji. " A party? What for?" he asked with a confused look on his face. 

" To welcome my new room mate of course!" she answered with a smile. " Oh and if you don't mind I'll have a few things to pick up first before we get home, " said Misato 

taking a different route to her apartment. " I don't mind, " he said looking out at the window enjoying the scenes of Tokyo-3 city. 

Minutes later they arrived in front of a grocery shop. Misato got off the car and went into the shop with Shinji. 

" Let's see some milk , eggs, instant food, sausages, " she said going through her shopping list. Shinji helped her push the cart along the isle as Misato left him to look for

eggs in the poultry section. He was strolling down one of the isle that stocked canned food looking for an item Misato mentioned to him. 

After a few minutes of searching he finally spotted it. Grabbing a few cans he started to stack them inside the cart. And as he did so he accidentally overheard someone

gossiping at the other side.

" I heard that people are moving out of the city because it's getting dangerous with all the angels around," said a woman's voice. 

" Yeah my husband, me and my kids are moving out next week. I don't want my children to play outside where the angels are stalking," said another woman. 

" Are the rumors true saying that more people are dying from the last angel attack? " asked said the first one. " Yes and I bet NERV has something 

to do with it because they are hushing up everything that is happening during their battle between the angels, " said the second. 

" Why would they do that? " asked the first. 

" I think it's because they don't want people to know they had messed up or something bad happened during the battle," said the second. 

There was a moment of silence then the second spoke ," And I would pay some good money too if I know who piloted those giant robots,".

" You mean the EVA? " asked the second. 

" Ah, yes that's what it is named. Normally we don't even get to see them since we are all down at the shelter and the government had cut all 

TV channels during the angel battle," said the first. 

" Why would they do that? We had our own wars in the past and the media didn't cut those much," said the second. 

" Probably it will very gruesome to watch what is going out there," the first assumed. " They are giant aliens or so I heard of and they probably 

don't fight like the way we do,".

' So NERV is lying to the public about the angel attacks. The woman was correct, the battles against the angels are indeed gruesome, ' thought Shinji having

his fair share of the battle scene. The thought of his EVA eating Azazel's hand send shivers down his spine.

He didn't have to ponder for long for just then Misato came to him, " Is that everything in the list? " she asked Shinji who was holding the list for her.

Shinji scanned the grocery list and nodded, " Yes that's all of it," .

" Good, Let's go," she said walking towards the casher.

****

They left soon in Misato's car after they loaded the groceries in the trunk. Shinji was glad she decided to drive carefully this time for 

he wasn't in the mood of getting sick. He had a though time and a rough day if you count that getting the feeling of your arm being crushed and your eye getting blasted 

out from it's socket by an angel is a rough day and his anger towards his step father for sending him out to fight the angel without any training had already added the strain 

which was enough to make him burst. His thoughts then unintentionally wondered to Rei. The girl was a mystery to Shinji.

Who was she? Why did she follow his father's orders without question? Does she know that he was a heartless person?

He was trying to hard to recapture the moment when he first saw her on the ward bed. He noticed that her eyes lacked the sparkle of a normal teenager . 

It's like she was what? Resigned?

Like she knew what is going to happen to her and yet she went on with it. 

And another weird thing is that she closely resembled someone that he had known before but he could place it now. Shinji had to admit that she's kind of pretty 

and her beauty was enforced in some kind of mysterious way. These thoughts made Shinji totally confused, ' I barely even know her and yet I can't stop thinking of

her,' he sighted quietly. " You're thinking of Rei right? " said Misato who seemed to be able to read his mind.

"What?" said Shinji looking innocently at Misato.

" Don't give me that look!" she said sternly. " I know it when someone is thinking of someone else especially when a guy thinks about a girl," she added smiling evilly.

"Why should I be thinking about her?" he asked hoping this question will get him out of Misato's pestering.

" Oh don't give me that," her eyes narrowing playfully at him when she stopped the car at a red light. " Shinji the hero piloting the EVA to save Rei from his heartless 

father and the evil angel," she said doing a dreamy eyed expression of a damsel who had just been rescued by a hero in fairy tales . 

"N-no," he stammered, " It's not what you think?" he said trying to change the subject. " Don't deny it Shinji," she said and started driving the car again when the light 

turned green. " Everyone already knows that you had something for Rei judging by the way you behaved back in NERV," she said teasingly.

" I don't care what they think!" he snapped lightly, " I do it to protect someone that is all. She's my co-worker nothing more, " crossing his arms he turned towards 

the side window and resumed staring at the scenes of Tokyo-3 thus ending the conversation.

' Sure Shinji whatever you say, ' chuckled Misato under her breath.

****

' I'm home!' said Misato as she entered the front door of her apartment. Taking a step inside she moved out of the way and ushered Shinji in,

" Come on in, " she said. 

" It's not much but it is cozy," she smiled at Shinji.

Shinji hesitated for a moment then took a few steps in, " I-I'm home," he said and a felt peace washed over him. For the first time in Tokyo-3 

he felt welcomed. " Well I just moved into this place so it's a little messy and I hope you don't mind, " said Misato going to the kitchen and placed the

groceries on the table before she went into the bathroom. Shinji looked around the living room and found that it was a little dark so he went switched 

the lights on as she talked. He suddenly gave a gasped in surprised " You call this a little messy? " he said softly staring at the lighted up apartment. 

Crushed papers and instant food packages littered the floor. Boxes of all sizes were stacked all over the living room and magazines were stacked 

untidily beside them. His eye caught something small scurrying among the litter and thought it was a cockroach or two crawling.

" Ewww..," he said in disgust, apparently Misato hadn't been keeping tidy. He slowly shuffled his way to the kitchen carefully avoiding the mess 

on the floor. Since he had nothing better to do he decided to help Misato unpack the groceries. Once he entered the kitchen he saw that it was even 

messier than the living room. Dishes were piled up on the eating table and need washing . His eyes scanned across the kitchen and spotted the sink. 

That too was full of dirty dishes. Shinji then smelled something horrible then his eye caught sight at the dustbin that sat near the sink. It was overflowing 

with garbage with a few milk cartons around it. 

Shinji could only stare at the sight, ' This is going to take a long time to clean up,' he sighed, although he didn't fell like doing it he wanted to be helpful

and made a mental note to clean the apartment later after dinner.

Rummaging through the shopping bag he took out some food stuff that needed to be kept cold. Opening the fridge door to place them in there 

he found something that quite surprised him.' Snacks ?,' he said when he pulled out a shelf filled with snacks. ' Ice? ' he said when he pulled another 

shelf out. ' Beer ? ' he said when he saw a dozen cans of beer stacked up at the shelf he pulled out. 

" There is nothing in nutritious in here at all," he grumbled. " What kind of life she's leading? " he asked himself after all the things he saw in the apartment.

Just then Misato called from the bathroom," Oh, I forgot to tell that you can drop your stuff in the room down to your left," she said in a voice was 

a bit muffled through the shut door . So Shinji went to his new room at the left after he unpacked the groceries, he slide open the paper screen door 

and stepped in. Surprisingly this room was cleaner than the living room outside except it was a little dusty, 

' I guess Misato hadn't turned this room into a mess hall yet,' he chuckled.

There was not much furniture in there just a desk, cupboard and a bed. " Well not too shabby and looks comfortable too, " he commented looking 

around then dropping his duffel bag beside the desk he went to see if there are any spare mattresses in the cupboard. He found one and started making 

the bed and when all is done he slumped down on the bed staring at the ceiling.

" Ita na chima!" said Misato then she open up a can of beer and started chugging it down in a few seconds. " AHH! " she let out a long 

satisfying sigh. Both of them had cooked frozen dinner that Misato just bought from the grocery store. It took a little longer for dinner to get ready 

because most Misato's cooking utensils required washing and so they nearly spend half an hour clearing the table and the sink. " Em?!" she said looking up 

after she saw Shinji hadn't touch the food. " Why are you not eating? " she asked. " S-sorry. I'm not used to this," he said with his head bowed.

" That's no excuse! " she frowned at him. Shinji saw that Misato wasn't going to let him off easily so he picked up his chopsticks and started to 

take a piece of fish ball. He brought it close to his eyes, carefully examining it. 

He saw Misato's frowned darken and popped it in to his mouth to please her chewing it slowly. Misato's frown turned to a smile.

" There you go. Not bad isn't it?" she asked eagerly. 

Shinji just nodded but to him it tasted dull more like cardboard. 

' Maybe a little chili sauce will kill the cardboard taste,' he thought and dipped another in chili sauce and this time it wasn't so bad. 

" Now isn't this fun?" said Misato, " Two dining for dinner instead of one alone," . Shinji just nodded. 

" Heeiii," she said in an irritated tone, " You haven't said a word except ' yes ' and nodding your head since I teased you about Rei. 

Are you angry with me or is there something wrong?" she asked raising an eye brown. 

" Well I'm sorry but I usually not good at making a conversation, " he said slightly embarrassed. 

" Oh Really? Well I'm going to change all that," she said grinning evilly at him.

Shinji gulped, ' This is going to be a long night,".

****

As the first rays of dawn came shining through the window in Shinji's bedroom he was already up first preparing to 

go to his school in Tokyo-3. He had made himself a simple breakfast, few fried sausages with eggs and toast ( he found the toaster sitting in the corner 

collecting dust and managed to cleaned it before using it) and a cup of orange juice. When he had finished he noticed Misato was not up yet.

He went up to her room and slid open the paper screen, " Misato shouldn't you be up now for work? " he asked in a concerned tone.

He heard Misato muttering under the blanket, " I just got back from a late night shift so let me sleep. See you later from school," and ended her sentence 

with a big yawn. " Okay, see you later," said Shinji, grabbing his duffle bag filled with some textbooks and stationary he packed last night. 

And he left the apartment walking to school.

The classroom of Multiple Council High was usually packed with students during its early years. And it was quite full in the year before too. 

But now since the war against the angels had begun the school of Multiple Council High was slowly being abandoned. 

Now there are less than 20 people in a class since most of the students and their families moved out considering it a danger to live in 

Tokyo-3 when a war is being fought. Now there is one particular student who didn't seem bothered by this and to him the Angel Wars was a blessing to 

his seemingly uninteresting life. Many of his classmates find him weird about this since he always got exited when the alarms blared everywhere in Tokyo-3 

stating an angel attack had begun. So far he haven't had the chance to see a battle due to some circumstances that cannot be avoided and this disappointed 

him greatly. This had put him in a grim determination and he would really do anything even if it means dying to get a close up view of an angel battle and 

especially one of those giant bots battling the angels. He had spend most of his time in the internet collecting information 

about these giant bots that are 20- stories high from websites that had articles about it even though there is little information about them.

He was so obsessed of these bots that he even dreamed of piloting one and everyday he prayed for his wish to come true. 

Now this boy was playing one of his air ship models making sounds of guns blazing from his mouth in front of his camcorder.

He was seated at his desk waiting for the teacher because he arrived at school a little early so he decided to admire one of his toy models before 

class began.

" Kensuke!" cried someone to get his attention. " Eh?! " said Kensuke putting the camera down.

" Ohio, Hikari," he greeted when he saw it was the class reprehensive of class 2-A, Horikai Hikari who was walking up to him.

" Did you hand out the print outs like I told you to?" she asked. Kensuke's face suddenly lost it's color when he heard what she had said.

" Err, print out? Y-Yes I did, but there wasn't anybody home at Touji's place, " he stammered, quickly grabbing the printout under his desk drawer and chucking

into his pocket. Hikari didn't seem to notice this but she knew he was lying because she was a shrew judge of character and knows when the students are 

telling the truth or not. " Kensuke-san aren't you Suzuhara's friend and aren't you worried about him?" she said frowning at the bespectacled boy. 

" Er... well yes," he stammered.

" And as a friend shouldn't you be worried about him? " said Hikari.

" Err.. umm, you don't suppose he is injured do you? " he answered trying to change the subject and to ask Hikari why Touji wasn't home.

" What?!" she cried in shock. " I thought the media said that there was no one injured during there last angel attack,".

" Nah, I don't think so. Have you seen the size of that crater near Mount Hijrah? It was because of the explosion from the last angel attack 

and there are forest fires everywhere when that happened. Judging by it's size I say at least 20 people are either dead or injured," he said, frowning from the

memory of a rumor he had heard passed through the internet.

Both of them didn't notice that Shinji came into the class room and took his seat at one of the classroom desk. He was surprised to see Rei in the corner at 

the end of the class reading a book still covered in her bandages oblivious of her surroundings. ' She must have been discharged today 

from the NERV infirmary,' he thought. Shinji then plugged his S-DAT's player headphones into his ears and pressed the play button unaware of the 

conversation that Hikari and Kensuke were having a few tables behind him.

" Oh! I hope Suzuhara is all right. He lives near that place you know, " said Hikari looking downcast. Kensuke could only stare at her in pity.

He really wish he could do something to get news about Touji's whereabouts but there is no one here that he can confirm with since he and Hikari were

the only two person who really know the jock well. 

Kensuke saw Hikari haven't said a word from her down cast state and said, " Don't worry Hikari I'm sure Touji is all- " he didn't have to finish his sentence 

because he saw Touji appeared at the classroom door.

" Suzuhara! " said Hikari in surprised as Touji walked to his desk and dumped his bag there. Kensuke just smiled, he was glad that his friend came to school. 

" Where is everyone?" he sighed looking around the empty class. " Well since the Angel War has started everyone seems to have moved out and we are the 

few ones left here," Kensuke explained his eye was through the peep hole of his camcorder again. 

" You're the only one who seemed to be enjoying all this," Touji said to Kensuke with a look of disgust.

" True to me the Angel Wars is a historical event. When will you ever get to see these things in your lifetime?" he said with a dreamy eyed expression 

on his face. " How about ' No thanks I'll pass. Give me peace any day'," said Touji rolling his eyes and staring at the floor grumpily.

" Hmm? Why so glum and what happened to you Touji? You have been gone for a few days without a word and people have started wondering 

if you are involved in the Angel War," said Kensuke aiming his camcorder lens at the gloomy Touji when he came and sat on his desk top. 

"No not me but my little sister was," he said in a soft tone.

"Oh," Kensuke blinked removing the camcorder from his eye with a look of concern at his friend.

"Yes, she found crushed under a pile of debris, unconscious and she was sent to the hospital for medical attention. Since my dad is 

working in the lab far away from us there was nobody there for her and she'll really be alone. And I went and see her, " he said in a strangled tone in his voice. 

Then his face contorted in anger, " The pilot of that giant robot is really an idiot! 

What does he think he is doing wreaking our city like that!" he slammed his fist on the table. " It makes me want to hurt him badly!" he yelled. 

Fortunately Shinji didn't hear what Touji had said because the music of his S-DAT player had muffled all outside noise in his ear.

" Speaking of the pilot have you heard of the rumor of the new exchange student? " said Kensuke.

" What transfer student?" asked Touji frowning at the bespectacled boy. It's been a days since he had fresh news of school gossip.

" Him over there," said Kensuke jutting his chin towards Shinji. 

" He just came in after the angel attack. Don't you think it is a coincidence? That he and the pilot are somehow liked?" he said shifting his glasses up his nose

and turning to look at his friends expression. 

" Hmm, I don't know," said Touji rubbing his chin and frowning at Shinji darkly.

" Well I read a book once that says if you follow coincidence closely enough it'll lead you to it's fate," said Kensuke.

" Hmm, maybe your right but its just bad to jump into conclusions...," said Touji drifting from reality into his thoughts.

" Yo! Earth to Touji," said Kensuke when he saw Touji wasn't paying any attention to him.

" Huh?!"

" Look, let's get a few points straight. One, the last angel attack caused nearly everyone to leave Tokyo-3. Since the city is at war it is kinda strange for 

a new student to move in unless he has urgent business or his parents have a job here. But I do not think it's the latter because most parents want their 

children to be safe from harm so they move out and find another job somewhere else. He must be the new pilot besides Ayanami sitting at the 

corner over there," said Kensuke his eyes glowered hungrily at Shinji.

There were so many questions he would like to ask him about the giant robots, the weapons they used, how does it feel to be a pilot and such. 

He could have asked Rei about it but she wasn't that talkative and there is something strange about her. There was always a cold eerie feeling around 

her that will send the shivers down someone's spine whenever somebody tried to get close to her. He tried to ask her a question once and all 

he got was a cold stare from her. Kensuke got so frightened that he thought she might suddenly come up and swallow him whole. 

After that incident he started avoiding her. 

" Hmm.... maybe you're right. Why don't you go and ask him if you are so interested? " said Touji eyeing his friend.

Kensuke was just about to answer when the school sensei came into the class. The students went to their proper places when the sensei walked up to his desk. 

" All rise!," cried Hikari and the students stood up to greet the teacher. 

****

The old sensei droned on about the second impact from the history book. The students were completely bored through the whole period. 

Listening to the old teacher 

talked about the second impact in a monotonous tone wasn't what they had in mind as a lesson. For the last ten minutes or so Shinji's felt his eyes getting heavy,

he was nearly going to drop off to sleep when suddenly his laptop which belonged to the school made a soft beeping noise. The sound had put him on alert, he 

saw on the screen that a private message was sent to him opening the message it read, ' Are you really the new pilot? ' and ended with a Y/N .

' Huh!' said Shinji his eyes went wide. He quickly glanced around the classroom hoping to get a glimpse of that someone sending that message. 

He saw a girl seated at the end of the classroom waving at him, ' I guess it must be her,' then the computer bleeped again indicating another message was sent to him.

' Well are you?' it said. Shinji hesitated for a moment, ' What does she want from me?' he asked himself. Shinji's thoughts raced weighting 

the pros and cons in his mind if he should answer her question. ' Maybe she wants to be friends? ' he said to himself and the thought of having a friend 

had drowned all other reasons. ' Yes' he typed and pressed enter. " Whoa! " cried the whole class and began crowding towards him. 

Shinji suddenly noticed he had made a mistake and groaned before they bombard him with a string of questions.

" What's it like to pilot the robot?" asked one girl. " Hey you guys! We're still at class!" interrupted Hikari a little irritated at the breach of class discipline.

Her cries for order were unheard of as the whole class crowded around Shinji, interested in this new pilot.

" Well... " he began but was cut of by someone else.

" Do you have to take a test? " asked another girl.

" No, not really, " he answered.

" What are this giant bots called ?" asked a boy.

" They are called EVAs, "

" How do they operate? " asked another boy.

" Well I dunno , I'm not suppose to reveal classified information," said Shinji.

Apparently the old sensei didn't notice the class crowding about at one place and continued to drone about the 2nd impact, the history book 

close to his eyes. At the back of the class Touji began to growl under his breath while Kensuke was pricking up his ears and writing down 

Shinji's answers down into his laptop. The only person not interested in the whole ordeal was Rei who remained seated at her desk staring at the 

window to the outside world.Finally the bell rang for recess and Shinji praised it for it's timing. " Excuse me," he said to those who crowded around him. 

He managed to squeeze his way through and made a wild dash towards the door. 

****

Shinji ran all the way towards one of the empty corridors, he had been chased around lately by other class students in the school who never wanted 

to leave him alone. It seems that word of him being a pilot had spread fast, " Damn! " he swore under his breath as he hid behind an empty corridor near

the school canteen. 

" I shouldn't have answered that stupid question," he slammed his fist on the wall.

" Now I'm being chased and followed everywhere," he said through heavy breaths. 

" Hey new guy!" called a voice behind him. ' Oh shoot, just when I thought I lost them, ' turning he saw Touji standing an arms length away from him.

The next moment Shinji found himself on the floor staring at the sky. ' What just happened?' he blinked then felt his cheek swell.

" Sorry new guy, " said Touji flatly. " I had to hit you for some personal reasons," rubbing his knuckles where he struck Shinji.

Then Kensuke came running up from behind, " Oh - dear, it ap-pears I- m too late," he wheezed through short gasps. 

" Come on Aida, let's have lunch," he said as he walked pass him. " But aren't you going to tell him about it?" Kensuke asked, blinking at Touji for his sudden 

cold departure. It wasn't the Touji he knew before and the accident which involved his sister really made him mad.

" No, he's too dumb to notice anyway," Touji said flatly and stalked away. 

After hearing those words Shinji just lay there on the floor staring at the blue sky. A wave of emotions washed through him light a tidal wave , 

anger, sadness, shock, surprise but mostly it was anger. 

With instincts taking over Shinji stood up glaring angrily at Touji. 

Both Touji and Kensuke turned to go to the canteen but stopped when Touji felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Now what!? " he said irritated at the sudden disturbance.

The moment he turned to face the person who clapped his hand on his shoulder Touji found a fist slammed on his face knocking him back. 

Rubbing his cheek Touji glared at Shinji angrily who had just punched him, " THAT'S IT! DIE! " he screamed and launched himself on Shinji.

Both boys tumbled down to the ground wrestling each other. Shinji had his back on the floor and Touji was on top of him punching his face. 

After taking a few blows Shinji used his leg he kicked Touji on the chest and that got Touji off him and knocked him few feet backwards. 

Shinji then took a few steps back distancing himself from him.

Touji gave a low growl and Shinji just gave him a deadly look." Hey enough already you two!" Kensuke cried trying to break up the fight. 

His cries go unheeded when Touji charged at Shinji with a punch. Shinji managed to dodge it but was unable to avoid his round house kick to his face.

The blow send him sprawling to the floor again and his head pounded like a jackhammer. He managed to pick himself up but did it slowly for the 

pain was unbearable and everything in his head seemed to spin uncontrollably. Suddenly he felt someone grabbed his shirt and jerking him forward.

His eyes slowly came to focus and he saw Touji with his fist raised in the air 

intending to give the final blow to finish him off. Shinji closed his eyes bracing for the end as Touji's fist came down.

" Stop!" cried a voice so cold behind them that all warmth seemed to seep out the area. Touji paused, fear beating in his heart. 

The three boys slowly turned towards the new comer. 

Rei was standing a few paces behind them, one of her eyes that wasn't bandaged was staring at them, cold and dark. Both Kensuke and Touji gulped. 

" Let him go," she said motioning to Touji, her voice was nothing more than a hiss.

Reluctantly Touji slowly let go of Shinji. " Now leave," she said in a monotonous tone to Kensuke and Touji. 

Although her voice was nothing but a soft whisper they could feel a cold edge to it that pierce through the heart. Slowly both boys walked away as if 

being controlled by an unknown force towards the school canteen. When they reached the canteen both of them shook their heads clearing themselves 

from a trance.

Turning to each other they asked, " What just happened? ".

" Are you all right?" she asked Shiji flatly after watching the two boys leave.

" Er y-yes," he stammered not knowing what to make of this. " There is an emergency, " she told him taking no notice. 

" I will go there and report in first," she said given the thought that Shinji was injured from the fight and needed some time to recollect himself.

Before Shinji could utter another word of thanks she turned and ran towards NERV.

' Wait! What emergency?' he blinked. Then he touched his swelling cheek, " What have I just done?" he said in confusion.

Having said that the emergency alarms suddenly blared all over Tokyo-3 answering his first question.

' I have a feeling that this is going to be a bad day,' sighed Shinji stumbling after Rei.

~~ End of chapter 2 ~~

To be continued....

_Omake (extras)_

Scene one:

Rummaging through the shopping bag he took out some food stuff that needed to be kept cold. Opening the fridge door to place them in there he 

found something that quite surprised him. Inside one of the shelves sat a green monster with a round head and 8 tentacles. 

On the head were two bulging eyes that rolled about. 

One of it's tentacles suddenly shot out and wrapped around the food package that was held in Shinji's hand. It yanked the package away and start 

gobbling it up in a few bites. " YAAA!! " shouted Shinji in fright and slammed the fridge door at the monster and ran out of the kitchen.

" What?! what happened!," said Misato who came running out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel when she heard his screams.

" M-m-m-mo-monster!" Shinji stammered pointing at the fridge. " Em?! Oh you must mean the octopus I bought the day before you came," said Misato. 

" I was planning to have it for dinner but it was too big for one person so I guess we have to share it," she said licking her lips . 

Upon hearing this Shinji's eyes rolled up began to lost his balance.

THUMP!! 

Shinji's faints to the floor with a crash., 

" Oh dear, not a day has passed yet and he has already fallen for me, " sighed Misato, staring at the comatose Shinji.

Scene two:

Shinji ran all the way towards one of the empty corridors, he had been chased around lately by other class students in the school who 

never wanted to leave him alone. 

It seems that word of him being a pilot had spread fast, " Damn! " he swore under his breath as he hid behind an empty corridor near the school canteen. 

" I shouldn't have answered that stupid question," he slammed his fist on the wall.

" Now I'm being chased and followed everywhere," he said through heavy breaths. 

" Hey new guy!" said a voice behind him. ' Oh shoot, just when I thought I lost them, ' said Shinji turning behind. To his amazement he saw a crowd of girls 

come rushing towards him. 

" It's him that cute pilot! Get him! " they shouted.

" ACCKKK!!!! " Shinji screamed and ran like the wind with the girls chasing him from behind.

Scene three:

" Stop!" cried a voice so cold behind them that all warmth seemed to seep out the area. Touji paused, fear beating in his heart. 

The three boys slowly turned towards the new comer. Rei was standing a few paces behind them, one of her eyes that wasn't bandaged was staring at them, cold and dark. 

Both Kensuke and Touji gulped. 

" Let him go," she said motioning to Touji, her voice was nothing more than a hiss.

Reluctantly Touji slowly let go of Shinji. " Now leave," she said in a monotonous tone to Kensuke and Touji. 

Although her voice was nothing but a soft whisper they could feel a cold edge to it that pierce through the heart. Slowly both boys walked away as if being 

controlled by an unknown force towards the school canteen. The boys being too slow for her liking made Rei open up her palm. 

Shinji could see a ball of blue light gathering around the face off her palm and with a push she send ice bolts flying at their feet. Both boys 

shrieked and ran all the way to the canteen with ice bolts flying behind them. Rei cackled with glee still shooting ice bolts madly at them.

Shinji sweat dropped from behind after what he had just seen. 

Scene four:

" Are you all right?" she asked Shinji flatly after watching the two boys leave.

"Er y-yes," he stammered not knowing what to make of this. 

" I....I have something to tell you," said Rei walking closer to Shinji.

" Yes what is it?" he asked Rei turning towards her.

She didn't answer but continued to stare at Shinji as she walked closer until their faces were inches apart.

"Err Rei isn't this a little to close to tell me something?" he said feeling a little uncomfortable.

Rei didn't say anything but continued to stare at Shinji. 

Shinji tried run but he was caught in a spell by those crimson eyes that bore into his very soul.

Then she suddenly gave him a kiss on the lips and walks away smiling to herself.

" What had just happened?!" he blinked touching his lips now rimmed with frost. 

Well that concludes the end of chapter2. I hope you all like the story and the funny scenes I put up.


End file.
